Rare cells, such as circulating tumor cells, can be hard to capture due to their relatively low abundance in blood samples. Isolation and analysis of circulating tumor cells can be important for determining the origin of a tumor or understanding the process of tumor metastasis. Rare cells, like circulating tumor cells, are fragile. This disclosure provides new methods for the isolation of such rare cells.